Friendship
by KaraiAtsuiJoo
Summary: It may have started as a game three members of Weiss played on occasion, but for Ken Hidaka, it is turning into something much more worthwhile.


One-shot time! This is about Ken and Aya. (fangirls: How dreamy!) But there's no shounen-ai. (fangirls: What a gyp!) No, no, it's ok. Just use your imagination. I, for one, always read into male relationships too much. It's perfectly fine, especially in fanfiction. An' especially with Ken and Aya!

**Disclaimer**: This story is not meant to be construed as a claim to ownership of the anime Weiss Kreuz in any form.

……………

**Freundschaft - Friendship**

"Over here." Omi's voice cut through the static of Ken's earpiece. Outside, the rain was pouring relentlessly and Ken was glad vantage point was indoors. Omi was caught out there somewhere with the rain, causing a feed filled with static through the system.

Ken sank back against the wall he stood near, looking around for any clues or signals the others might have been giving off. There were none. Ken breathed out a sigh and sank to the floor in a relaxed squat. It was the first time while he was there that he didn't feel anxious; the only time he found to relax, even if only for a few minutes.

A few minutes was all that he was allowed. Suddenly, Omi began instructing Yohji on what to do, and then he told Aya to join Ken. Ken shook his head and stood back up. There was no way he could let Aya see him slacking. Omi and Yohji wouldn't mind as much, but Aya turned things like that into a big deal. His only responsibility was to make sure that the target didn't escape, which meant that until everyone else took action, he had nothing to do.

Ken was standing near the window pretending to look serious about the situation when Aya entered. He looked over at Aya, his expression wary. Aya gave him a glance and looked away.

"I'm here," he said through the mic, surveying the room as it if were full of hidden ninjas and it was up to him to find them before they could attack. Ken made a face and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Since he hadn't used his voice in a while, it came out more like a scoff. He looked at Aya, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He was glad when Aya's response came back innocent enough.

"Bless you."

"Thanks," Ken said and sniffed a little. "Must be the dust."

"Relax," Aya ordered more than suggested. "We should be all right in here."

"Omi still out?"

"He should be on his way in," Aya said. Ken nodded. He wondered absently why Omi had volunteered himself and Yohji to carry out the crux of the mission, therefore leaving Aya and Ken to watch from a distance.

"Thanks. It's hard to hear with all that rain."

"We should always stay on top of things," Aya said simply, and Ken felt excused.

"So, what now?" he asked. "It doesn't feel right to just sit around and wait." A lie, but Ken thought it was something Aya would like to hear.

"It's what we have to do until they get here. Then we'll proceed."

"'Kay." Ken leaned against the nearest wall. Aya crossed the room to the window and looked out. As he stood there, staring out into the rain, Ken was sure he saw a woeful glint in Aya's eyes. Ken watched him for a short while, then eased up off of the wall.

"Hey, man…" he began. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Aya said, but he didn't move and his expression hadn't changed.

"Did something happen out there?" Aya looked at Ken, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it with you guys?" he asked. His voice had an unfamiliar edge to it. Ken wasn't sure of what to say, so he said nothing. Aya looked out the window again. "Just focus on the mission."

"Kinda hard to do that…with you looking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just lost your best friend."

"I'm just coming down with something," Aya said. Ken scratched the back of his head.

"No offense, Aya, but, uh…that was lame." Aya looked at Ken, his eyes narrowed. "I mean…you coulda said something like…you're thinking of Aya, or…even shut up."

"What would it matter what I said?" Aya asked. "You'd still have something to say about it. All of you would." Ken stepped closer and Aya stood straighter.

"So what is it Aya?" he asked. "Someone got you down?"

"You can stop right there," Aya said. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"Why do you feel like you have to lie?" Ken asked. He adjusted his earpiece and looked at Aya. He felt a little nervous suddenly, realizing exactly what he was doing. It wasn't wise to get on Aya's bad side, but Ken was willing to take the risk.

"I said stop."

"Why?" Aya looked out the window again. "Why, Aya?"

"It's annoying."

"_I'm_ annoying," Ken pointed out. He stepped closer. "It's okay to open up every once and a while. It's healthy, you know?" Aya squeezed the hilt of his sword. "_Did_ something happen to Aya?"

"Keep your guard up." Ken made a fist and his blades extracted.

"There," he said. "Now what's up with Aya? She take a turn for the worst?"

"It's not Aya," Aya almost snapped.

"But it's something?" Ken asked. "Talk to me Aya."

"Damnit, Ken, not now."

"Then…at home?"

"Just pay attention." Creases were beginning to form at the tips of Aya's nostrils. Ken smiled.

"Relax, Aya," he said, his voice softer than usual. "You don't have to be so tense about it."

"I don't like to be bothered," Aya said.

"Yeah, and I don't like it when people clearly need someone to talk to and they do nothing but push the people who are willing away."

"Not now!" Ken nodded, giving Aya a warm smile.

"We can talk over tea when we get ho—"

"Aya-_kun_? Ken-_kun_?" Omi's voice came through their earpieces.

"We can go now," Yohji said. Ken and Aya exchanged confused glances.

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"Yohji's trigger happy," Omi said flatly.

"You've already carried out the mission?" Aya asked.

"No, not exactly…" Yohji said. "Guy came out to see what the noise was—"

"Noise?" Aya asked quickly.

"Yeah," Omi said. "Yohji was being clumsy again."

"_Urusai_, Omi!" Yohji scolded. "Anyway, as I was saying. He came to his window, leaned and fell out. Hit the ground, splat! 's too bad. I kinda wish I could have done him in myself, but what's done is done."

"Did you make sure?" Aya asked.

"It was…a pretty long fall, Aya…" Omi said. "It would take a miracle for him to come away from that able to walk."

"Did you make sure?" Aya asked again. Yohji sighed loudly.

"Yes, I checked. Just be thankful you didn't have to see it, all right? Gees."

"Ken and I are on our way out," Aya said.

"We'll be at the car," Omi said. Aya looked at Ken.

"Let's go."

"Looks like you won't have to hold it in much longer." Aya frowned as he approached the door.

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop this. All of you need to stop this."

"We feel the same way towards you," Ken said. "You see, eventually, the two sides will clash enough that someone's gonna lose their argument and give in. And since it's three against one, who do you think'll win?" Aya unsheathed his sword and aimed his swing for Ken's face. Ken's blades extracted and he blocked Aya's attack.

"I'm on guard!" he said. "Damn, I can talk and be on guard at the same time."

"Can't you ever just be quiet?" Aya almost growled.

"_No_," Ken said as if Aya should have known. "Can't you ever just open that trap of yours sometimes?" Aya sheathed his sword and walked out the door. Ken followed him. "What kind of tea do you like the most?" They walked down the stairs in silence. "Aya…?"

"You already know the answer to that." It was true; they all knew what type of tea Aya drank. But…

"Just because you drink it all the time doesn't mean I should just assume that it's your favorite. I mean…maybe your favorite is…a brand we can't afford, or one you can't find just anywhere." Aya was quiet. "You see what I'm getting at?" Ken opened the doors and the rain became apparent again. "Wanna use my sweater for cover?" Aya ignored him and stepped out into the rain. Ken followed him to the car and got in back with Yohji, because it was Aya's car (he would obviously be the driver) and Omi had already taken the passenger's seat.

"Can we stop off at the gas station on the way back?" Omi asked when the doors had closed.

"No," Aya said simply. Omi snapped his finger and sat back.

"What about for take-out?" Ken asked. "Can't we get something to eat, then?"

"We ate before we left," Aya said.

"Can I smoke just one cigarette?" Yohji asked. "It was too wet outside, and there was no opportunity, you know?"

"Absolutely not," Aya growled. "Put your seatbelt on. I swear, you make every effort possible to end your life and not one decent thing to save it." Yohji chuckled and he, Ken and Omi exchanged smirks. Aya caught them, and gave Omi a suspicious glare. Omi just smiled and looked out the window.

Back at the Koneko, Ken turned on water for tea. Aya was moving through the house, probably getting ready for bed. When he entered the kitchen, Ken had already finished making the tea and was sitting at the table with two cups. He watched as Aya went to the sink, popped some pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a cup of warm water.

"What are you taking?" Ken asked.

"Tylenol, for the headache you gave me," Aya mumbled without looking at him. Ken smiled.

"Tea and a nice chat could take it away," he said.

"Why don't you just go "chat" with Omi?" Aya said. "I'm sure he'll appreciate your company more."

"Omi and I talk everyday. Even Yohji and I get together every week. But you and I? Aya…you realize we don't talk at all?"

"And that's the point of Weiß? Little midnight chats?" Ken chuckled a little and sipped his tea, then he shook his head.

"We've stripped that identity off already, Aya. Right now…it's just you and me. Not Abyssinian and Siberian. Just _Aya_ and _Ken_. _Aya_ and _Ken_." Aya's bottom lip did something strange and he looked away.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" he asked. Ken pushed the cup of tea reserved for Aya towards the seat across from him. Aya watched him, then went over and sat down. "It's hard for me, to do even this." He motioned his hands to where he sat. "And I don't know why. I know I'd like to. But it's very hard." Aya stood. "There." Ken smiled genuinely and drank more tea.

"Thanks, Aya," he said. "I feel much better now." Aya glanced around the kitchen before he moved towards the hall. He stopped at the frame and lowered his head.

"You're welcome," he murmured and left. Ken felt his cheeks grew warm and he sat and drank his tea until it was all gone. He got up and poured Aya's tea out, then headed up to his room. There was nothing like a scold from Aya, but a "talk" with him was worth so much more. Ken, Omi and Yohji often bet to see who could rouse the most peeved response from Aya, figuring that was all the emotion they'd ever get from him. It seemed that Yohji had won on the car ride home, but Ken had an actual "talk" with Aya. In that way, he'd truly won.

……………

Yay Ken! Sorry, I'm a little hyper at the moment. And I like Ken. Ken and Aya. ::cheese:: Please review!


End file.
